


Rampage AU Ending

by Hurricane_Kat0118



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Kat0118/pseuds/Hurricane_Kat0118
Summary: As the title suggests.....





	Rampage AU Ending

Walking into the break room, Charlie saw Don sitting at the table with his feet up on an adjacent chair. He was drinking what Charlie assumed was coffee. He sighed, the sound caught Don’s attention.  
“Some week,” Charlie said from the doorframe.  
“Yeah,” Don agreed. He kept his gaze away from Charlie. “I-I'm cool until everything quiets down. Then it's like, my head is a bad neighborhood to be in.”  
Walking over to Don, Charlie took his face between his hands and kissed him gently.  
“What was that for?” Don asked. It was unlike Charlie to display affection publicly, regardless that everyone knew of their relationship.  
Charlie sat down on Don’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Donnie, I really didn’t want to tell you like this, but after what happened, I need to.”  
If Don wasn’t confused before, he was now.  
“If that bullet hit me, I wouldn’t have been the only one it killed.”  
“Charlie what are you saying?”  
A smile appeared on Charlie's face. “I’m pregnant Donnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate, but I feel this fandom needs more of this. If you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
